The hardest love
by NatsuXlucy lover
Summary: lucy and natsu are brother and sister, but is a brother/sister relationship all it is? How do they feel about each other? is it just a painful unrequited love after all? People can't choose who they love and that can sometimes cause pain. A nalu fanfic. Reviews?
1. Chapter 1

**when it all began will still be and on-going process and so will other stories. I don't own fairy tail or it's characters.**

"natsu get up" lucy whined trying to wake natsu up.

"ten more minutes luce" natsu whined back tiredly.

"no as your sister it's my job to wake you up because mom and dad are at work" lucy said putting her hands on her hips.

"ok you got me" natsu said and turned his head to face her before gesturing her to turn around so he could get ready which took a matter of minutes.

"oh and one more thing" natsu said grabbing her wrist and gently twirling her around to face him before pushing her pushing her softly against the wall and putting his hands on the wall either side of her head.

"if you want to be specific your my little sister" said natsu smirking down at her.

"you're so proud that you're a few months older aren't you? Idiot" said lucy before punching natsu on the back of his head comically making natsu clutch his head.

"ow. I was only kidding luce. Oh and I am proud that I'm older it means I get special privileges" natsu said smirking making lucy called him an idiot again.

They both walked downstairs and sat at the table ready to eat the breakfast lucy had prepared before she woke up natsu. They started eating their breakfast with lucy eating her normal amount food and natsu eating so much food that it could satisfy a bear. When lucy was finished she watched brother who was still eating his food.

"I wonder what the girls at school would say if they saw how much you ate" lucy said grinning at the thought.

"what does it matter it's not like I'm popular" said natsu after he finished eating making lucy scoff.

"yes you are you're the school basketball club's captain and champion and the girl's say you're one of the hottest guys at school" lucy said reminding natsu.

"well it's not like I'm the only one. You're one of the smartest girls in school along with levy and the boys say you're one of the most beautiful in the school" natsu informing her so that he wasn't the only person talked about in the conversation.

"whatever let's just go to school" said lucy standing up with natsu doing the same. He walked out of the door waiting at the gate until lucy came towards him after locking the door and they started walking to school.

"why do we eat in the school cafeteria?" asked natsu to break the silence.

"I've already told you. It's because I get up early enough to make breakfast so making lunch for us as well would exhaust me" said lucy before sighing.

"oh yeah" said natsu while looking up to see that they were already at school.

"hi lu. Hi natsu" said lucy best friend levy when they entered the room.

"hi" they both said in sync.

"well, look who we have here, it's the dumbass. Oh and hi lucy" gray said with a smirk much to natsu's annoyance after receiving a hi from lucy.

They started arguing after natsu called gray a bastard and only stopped when erza told them to stop after she and lucy greeted each other.

"we've all known each other since middle school yet you guys still argue. Why don't you just try and get along?" said lucy annoyed of their constant fighting after watching juvia being lovesick while looking at gray. Juvia was very lovesick but who could blame her he was her boyfriend after all.

"because he's annoying" they said making them both glare at each other and start another fight.

"boys" said erza while glaring at them menacingly making them stop again.

"you guys are so stupid" said gajeel while resting his arm on levy's head. He quickly smirked realising they couldn't start a fight again but still received a glare from them.

"gajeel don't lean on me" said levy blushing.

"it's fine shrimp" said gajeel smirking making levy puff out her cheeks in annoyance and making the others grin at them knowing that they had a little thing going on.

"settle down class" said mr conbolt when he walked into classroom making everyone get into their seats.

Classes went by and it was time for lunch. Everyone had lunch in the cafeteria together but when they were finished eating and were about to go to class they had to run away from an angry and blushing erza because they all teased her about her and her childhood friend jellal's relationship because everyone knew they liked each other. Afternoon classes soon finished as well and it was time to go home. Lucy and natsu walked home while talking about what they were going to eat until they got home and lucy started making it.

"that was delicious" said natsu with a sigh of contempt when he finished eating.

"well glad you liked it. Anyway I'm going to have a bath and go to bed" said lucy as she got up.

"ok" said natsu before getting up himself and putting on the television for a while until he felt sleepy and went to bed.

**you should have already realised where this is heading but I do have an excuse. I made this story because as a reminder that people can't choose who they love and even if natsu and lucy were brother and sister which they aren't I would still love nalu. nalu is my OTP!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is the second chapter, but I repeat that this is a story to state the point that people can't choose who they love.**

**Natsu's POV:**

I woke up early in the morning because I had to get to school for club activities so lucy was still asleep as she didn't need to get up yet. I walked to school and instructed the other members and we played a practice game. Before I knew it, club activities were over so I went to homeroom. I got in the classroom and saw that everyone was here except lucy which made me worried. Before I could find someone to ask if they had saw lucy, I saw that levy and gray were coming over to me with worry written all over their faces.

"natsu did you know?" said levy worried confusing me.

"did I know what?" I asked confused and worried at the same time.

"that lucy is at home with a fever" said gray surprising me.

"yeah me and lucy were going to walk to school together, but she texted saying that she couldn't come to school today because she had a fever" said levy completely shocking me, but the information not quite sinking in yet.

"no I didn't know. I've got to" I said as soon as it sunk in.

"natsu wait" said gray making me stop in the corridor and I noticed that it was completely empty except for me and gray.

"what?" I said calmly but I really wanted to see how lucy was doing as I was really worried.

"you can't skip out of school, lucy will be fine" said gray trying to persuade me, but I could tell he was worried to.

"I can't take that chance" I said sadly before running towards the stairs to go home.

**Normal POV:**

Natsu ran towards the stairs to home Leaving Gray stood there with a sad expression on his face, but it wasn't his own sadness.

"natsu you really have the hardest love and I don't know how much more of this you can take" he said sorrowfully before going back into the classroom, leaving the silent and empty corridor.

"gray where's natsu?" levy said as she saw gray come back into the classroom.

"he went home" said gray bluntly.

"oh. I guess he was really worried about lu and I doubt he'll be coming back to school today so we'll have to tell the others and the teachers" said levy calmly, but she was worried as well.

"yeah" said gray in response.

**Natsu's POV:**

I got home exhausted, but I managed to trudge up the stairs to lucy's room and walked in. She was lying in her bed asleep, but her face was as red as erza's hair. I decided to go downstairs as I had calmed down and I needed to get bowl of cold water and a towel. I walked back upstairs into lucy's room and put the bowl on the desk near her bed. I put the towel into the cold water and then wringed it out. I folded the towel up and put it on lucy's forehead and sat on her bed beside her.

"natsu?" I heard lucy say and I saw that she was awake and looking at me.

"thank you" lucy said and give me a smile before falling asleep again.

"why? I've done nothing that's worthy of thanks, in fact it's the exact opposite I should be told off for feeling the way I feel" I said sadly as I thought about it.

_I know this feeling is wrong and I know I shouldn't feel this way. I've tried all of my life to forget and to not to feel this way, but I can't stop it. I'm in love with my little sister lucy. I realised it years ago, but it only caused me pain because I knew that she would never feel that way for me. I never told anyone hoping that years to come the love I felt for her would change into the brotherly love I should've had, but it never did. I learned how much it hurts when you have someone in your heart, but you can never have them._

I watched over lucy for a while and grabbed a seat and put it at the side of the and sat down, but I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew was lucy calling my name. I opened my eyes to find lucy sitting up while smiling at me and my head on her lap.

"sorry" I said quietly and I quickly moved my head off her lap and sat up_. I can't believe I fell asleep that's so embarrassing_.

"I'm the one that should be apologizing for causing so much trouble" lucy said sheepishly, but still smiling which made me smile as well.

"it's no trouble at all. How are you feeling?" I asked lucy eagerly.

"I'm feeling a lot better thanks to you" lucy said while wearing a thankful smile which made my smile grow wider.

"it was nothing really" I said slightly embarrassed while scratching the back of my head.

"yes it was don't put yourself down!" lucy scolded me, but I knew she was really being kind.

"ok" I said knowing she wouldn't give up if I disagreed.

"I'll go and make you some soup. I'll be back in a minute" I said while getting up.

I walked out of lucy room and down the stairs. I quickly made lucy's soup and made some for me since I was hungry. I went upstairs and into lucy's room, sat down on my chair and gave her, her soup.

"thank you natsu" said lucy and I nodded in response.

"luce I think we should have a sleepover tomorrow and invite our friends. I just know you'll be fine then so we can have one to celebrate. Mum and dad are on a business trip for a week anyway so no one will complain about the noise" I said happily, but I was looking at her to see what she thought about it.

"ok. It might be fun and I can't think of a reason not to" said lucy smiling which made me happy as it would be so fun.

"yes! you're the best luce" I said making lucy giggle at my ecstatic behaviour.

I got out my phone and texted our friends about the sleepover and waited for them to reply which was fast since school ended about half an hour ago.

"what did they say?" said lucy eager making me smile.

"everyone said it was fine" I informed her while still smiling at her happy expression.

"so that means it going to be you, me, gray, juvia, levy, gajeel, jellal and erza. It's so lucky you went grocery shopping yesterday" I said trying to figure out what we should do tomorrow, but decided to ask the others once they came.

"you should get some rest so you'll definitely be fine tomorrow" I said before I made lucy lie down and go to sleep and then going to bed myself.

**I don't own fairy tail or it's characters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm finally updating thanks to my followers and KitAlbert07 for reviewing and inspiring me to get my act together!**

"natsu wake up!"

"natsu wake up it might be a Saturday, but it's late" I heard lucy say as she shaking me with happiness.

"lucy are you feeling fine" I said concerned while getting into a sitting position and suddenly not feeling tired anymore.

"yeah I feel now" Lucy said slightly embarrassed.

"that's good" I said smiling.

_I'm so glad that she's not feeling ill anymore after all who likes to see the person they love ill or hurt?_

"come down stairs I've already prepared breakfast" Lucy said while walking out of the room and downstairs.

_Lucy would be an awesome wife she's good at everything and has the best personality. I bet there's no-one in the world I would ever love more than her she's my everything even if she doesn't feel that way for me I'm just glad she's alive._

I walked downstairs and me and lucy ate breakfast and watched some movies. After a few hours there was a knock at the door, lucy answered it and let everyone in.

"how are you guys all together?" I asked confused how all of them were here.

"well me, gajeel, erza and jellal bumped into each other and then we all bumped into gray and juvia" levy explained and clearing my confused mind.

Everyone sat down and made themselves comfortable and I was glad that the house is big and usually has many guests because everyone could sit down. On one couch it was me and lucy, on another was gray and juvia and on the big couch was gajeel, levy, jellal and erza.

"so what should we do?" I asked getting slightly bored.

"let's play truth or dare" levy said seeming ecstatic about the idea.

Everyone agreed and decided that levy should start the game since she suggested it.

"jellal truth or dare?"

"dare"

"I dare you to kiss erza" levy said grinning while erza and jellal blushed.

"you have to do it and you guys are going out anyway" Levy said her grin becoming more evil by the second.

Jellal and erza complied and kissed, but they were blushing furiously much to the amusement of everyone else.

"gajeel truth or dare?" jellal said trying to keep a smirk from appearing on his face.

"dare"

"I dare you to kiss levy on the cheek" jellal said while no longer trying to keep the smirk that appeared on his face when gajeel picked dare.

Levy argued while blushing saying that it was too embarrassing, but jellal argued back saying that it was only a kiss on the cheek and it was his revenge. Gajeel leaned down towards levy a blush appearing on his face doing as he was told, but leaving him and levy blushing.

"juvia truth or dare?" gajeel said trying to continue the game so he and levy weren't the topic of discussion.

"truth"

"is it true you and gray are going out?"

"yes since yesterday!" said juvia overjoyed while gray blushed and his face matched erza's hair making me laugh slightly to myself.

"lucy truth or dare?" juvia asked.

"truth"

"is it true you've rejected every guy that has confessed to you?" juvia asked curiously.

"yes" lucy answered simply, but it got me thinking about why that is although I couldn't figure it out.

The game continued for a while with nothing really interesting popping up, but me and gray having little arguments. Everyone started eating after lucy brought in the food which was quickly devoured.

"natsu truth or dare?" I heard gray ask me while displaying a serious expression, but I didn't know why.

"truth"

"are you in love with someone?" he said making me realise that his face was serious because it was one of 'those' questions.

"yes" I said seriously and bluntly, but not looking at anyone especially lucy because I know I would blush.

Gray's face told me that he knew something, but I couldn't figure out what it was.

The truth or dare game ended soon after gray's question as we had been playing it for quite a while and everyone was tired.

"what about the sleeping arrangements?" I heard levy ask.

"well you could sleep in my room since it has two beds. Juvia and erza could sleep in one of the guest rooms while jellal and gajeel could sleep in the other since they have two beds as well. Gray could sleep in natsu's room since that also has two beds" I heard lucy say in response after thinking it over a little bit and deciding.

Everyone said goodnight to each other and went to their rooms including me and gray and we got settled and turned off the light.

"natsu are you awake?" I heard gray ask after a while.

"yeah" I answered tiredly.

"natsu I know who you love" gray said suddenly shocking me and waking me up.

"what? Who do you think it is?" I said wanting to know if he actually knew.

"It's her isn't it? It's lucy" gray said which shocked me even more, but I decided to tell him the truth.

"yeah" I said sighing and giving in quietly.

"how long have you known about it?" I asked curiously.

"I've known all along" gray said surprising and shocking me once again.

_If he's known that long then why didn't he say anything?_

"if you've known that long why didn't you say anything?" I said voicing out my question.

"It's your business not mine" gray said plainly.

"I'm stupid aren't I?" I asked sadly.

"you're not stupid because you can't choose who you fall in love with" gray said in understanding which made me grateful to him.

"normally you would jump and the chance to call me stupid" I said as I laughed dryly.

"I know that now is not the right time and I can tell how much pain this causes you" gray said calmly leaving me without a response.

_I'm so relieved and thankful about this. I know that even though me and gray fight and argue we understand each other and I'm so glad he understands what I'm feeling because this little talk has helped ease the pain a bit._

"thank you gray" I said quietly he hummed in response and we both went to sleep.

**I know this is probably a crappy chapter, but it was just to explain and point out some things. Any reviews are welcome so that I can improve or just to know what you think! I don't own fairy tail or it's characters.**


End file.
